In the fields of navigation, sensing, and information technology, there is a growing need for energy-efficient emitters of highly divergent coherent light. In Light Detection and Ranging (LIDAR), for example, the angular range over which distance can be measured without physically moving any parts is fundamentally limited by the divergence of the individual emitters which make up an optical phased array. Similarly, in emerging Light-Fidelity (Li-Fi) technologies, it is desirable to transmit data in the optical domain over the greatest angular range possible. To do this in a device with low size, weight, and power consumption, it can be advantageous to have an optical source and emitter co-integrated in a photonics chip. However, current solutions fail to smoothly distribute the light propagating in a waveguide across a broad angular range. As a chip-scale emitter becomes larger its efficiency can be increased, but this necessarily reduces the emission divergence because the effective aperture size increases.